The present invention is directed towards a product display system. More particularly, the invention is directed towards a system for displaying elongated products such as bug shields which may be packaged in a relatively long and narrow box. These products are difficult to display because of their size and shape. Also, the packaging boxes, which have a primary surface wherein the label of the product is placed, are not easily displayed without covering the label, due to the dimensions of the box.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a product display system for bug shields and the like.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a product display system which allows the product to be easily and clearly displayed.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a product display system which can be quickly and easily assembled and which can be quickly and easily installed on a store fixture.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a product display system which is economical to manfacture and durable in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.